Do You Miss Thee
by Kakashi4Love
Summary: Kakashi has been having dreams about his lost love, but will he get her back? She's been gone on an ANBU mission for a year now. Does she still hate him? What will happen if he sees her again? REVIEW PLEASE! KakaxOC Lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Do you miss thee?**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**New character:**

**Nakuto Shimana**

**Age: 24 (Kakashi: 27)**

**Hair: chin length light blue hair with silver streaks**

**Eyes: Black**

**Height: 5' 6" (Kakashi: 6' maybe)**

© Kakashi4love

"_Konichiwa, Kakashi-kun!" _echoed in Hatake Kakashi's mind…

"_Hello, Shimana-chan. How are you today?" Kakashi replied with joy. Shimana always cheered him up. "Perfect! I finally have an ANBU mission!" Shimana squealed in happiness, jumping a little as she did. Kakashi's eye widened, "Today?" "YES!" Kakashi's mind raced, 'she can't go on a mission, she's might get hurt.' Kakashi couldn't admit his feeling for her just yet. "Shimana… be careful… okay?"_

Shimana's face glowed with pride, nodding, "Okay!" Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, 'I have to tell her…' Shimana's face was pressed against Kakashi's chest, "Kakashi-kun, are you okay?" Kakashi panicked, and the worst words to say, came out. "I'm just giving you our last hug, because you're definitely going to die. You're way to weak." Shimana's eyes drooped and she pushed away from Kakashi, smiling. "I won't miss you," she murmured, and ran off.

Kakashi shook his head, his hair hitting himself in the masked face, and then he gave himself a good **whack** on the head. 'She's not coming back…' he thought, now reaching for his 'adult novel' from his back pocket, while he sat in a tree at the training grounds. 'She's never going to return, because of me…'-he opened the book to the front page- 'I really miss her.'

"_You Read this? BAD KAKASHI-KUN!" _was written under the title, Icha Icha Paradise. 'If only I kept my mouth shut…' "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Kakashi was shocked by the sudden YELL, so he fell out of the tree. Kakashi's hand hit the ground, balancing his body perfectly, while he closed his book and stuck it in his pocket. Kakashi pushed himself up and landed back in sitting position. "Yo, Naruto. It's been awhile." The blonde 14 year old ran over to Kakashi excitedly and sat in front of him, "yeppy-de-doo!" 'Shimana used to do that…' Kakashi smiled under his mask. Naruto pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Kakashi, "Tsunade said to give this to you." Kakashi took it from Naruto's hand, and looked at the front of it: SHIMANA. Then Kakashi zoned out…

_Shimana walked around the training grounds, smiling as usual, when Kakashi walked up with his team. "HEY WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN THE TRAINING GROUNDS!!" yelled Naruto, acting stupid as usual. "Name's Nakuto Shimana. I come here every morning and do my usual jog; today I was late today because I overslept." Naruto pointed a finger at her, "LIAR!" Shimana just giggled and jumped up into a tree looking down at the genin._

_Kakashi looked up at Shimana and asked friendlily, "What time do you jog?" "4:00 am everyday." Sasuke smirked, "Now that is a lie." Sakura looked at Shimana and studied her, "She's not lying." Kakashi nodded, "Well, let's get to practice," he said then drew his attention back to his group._

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! OPEN THE STUPID THING!" Kakashi shook his head back to reality, then tore open the envelope…

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW. THIS IS MY 3RD FF 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Do you miss thee? Ch 2**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 

© Kakashi4love

* * *

Kakashi tore open the envelope and unfolded the paper inside of it. Inside in fine print was: 

DEAR HATAKE KAKASHI,

WE HAVE FOUND NAKUTO SHIMANA. SHE IS BADLY INJURED AND IS IN THE HOSPITAL. SHE CAN BARELY BREATHE. NAKUTO SHIMANA MAY NEVER BE ABLE TO GET UP AGAIN. SHE IS ALSO IN RISK OF DEATH. HER LOCATION IS WRITTEN BELOW.

TSUNADE

_Konohagakure Hospital, Room 248 CRITICAL, _

PERMISION FROM: **_TSUNADE_**

Dumbfounded he stared at the paper, his hands shaking and his breath shaky, 'Sh-Shimana… c-critical… they found her… SHIMANA IS IN KONOHA!!!' Kakashi jumped up quickly and shoved the letter in his pocket. "HEY! NO THANK YOU!?" Naruto yelled. "Thanks…" Kakashi muttered breathlessly and ran toward the hospital, his silver mop of hair, blowing wildly in the wind. 'SHIMANA!? BACK!? Oh god… I hope she's okay…'

Kakashi reached the front doors of the hospital, and he threw the doors open and ran in. "Sir, no visitors in the critical room!" said a nurse to Kakashi as he was speeding toward "CRITICAL ROOM 248". Kakashi yanked the letter out of his pocket and threw it at the nurse. She caught it in her arms and saw Tsunade's signature.

Kakashi pounded on the door of room 248, and with a scraping of a chair inside, the door opened. Tsunade stood at the door and let Kakashi in, "Finally, I thought she would be alone all day," she said, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Kakashi walked over to Shimana's bedside, and knelt beside it.

Shimana's cute delicate face was bloody, and she had a breather over her mouth and nose, and a navy blue sheet, besides her head, covered every part of her. The heart monitors **beep**ed in the empty room. "Shimana… I am sorry…" Kakashi whispered, now running his fingers through her hair. "I love you…"

The door opened suddenly and there stood a 5' 9" male, medium length straight hair, with roses in his hand, and he was wearing a black suit. "Is this Nakuto Shimana's room?" Kakashi nodded, remembering the face of the man. "Yes, this is Shimana's room Soshi…"

_Shimana ran over to Soshi and hugged him, "SOSHI!" Soshi smiled, an evil grin to Kakashi. "Hi, Shimana." Kakashi glared at Soshi. "Happy 1 month anniversary!" They had been going out for a month now, Kakashi still jealous. "Happy… whatever it is…" Kakashi had no idea why Shimana would like this guy. He had no job, he was cruel to her, he was very anti-social, and most of all, he beat her. Kakashi noticed the bruises, but never said anything. Shimana will surely deny it. _

Soshi walked over to Shimana's bedside as well, and Kakashi quickly pulled his hand away from her hair. He stood up and saw Soshi reaching under the sheet. He looked closer. Kakashi grabbed Soshi's arm and wrenched it away from Shimana, "Leave." He said with a scowl. Soshi was molesting her; in front of Kakashi, in a hospital, while she was in critical condition. 'Bastard…'

Soshi stood there, amazed by what Kakashi had done. Soshi turned around and started walking out, when Kakashi said something behind him. "You don't love Shimana." Kakashi turned around and faced Soshi, "I do." Soshi smirked, "Your pretty smart," he said, and then walked out.

"_KAAAAKAAAAAAASHIIII-KUUUUN!!!!" Shimana squealed down the halls of the academy, looking for Kakashi. He stepped out of Iruka's room, "Shh... Shimana this is the academy you know." Shimana ran over and stood next to Kakashi. "I GOT A BOYFRIEND!" She whisper screamed. Kakashi's visible eye grew wide, 'But I only love you Shimana…' "What's his name?" he asked, still a little freaked out. "ZANORU SOSHI!" Shimana beamed. _

_Just then a man walked behind Shimana and put his hands on her, "What about me?" Kakashi glared, the jealousy burning inside of him. Shimana's face went worried, and Kakashi noticed Soshi grabbing Shimana's butt. 'LAY OFF DUDE!!' Kakashi smiled, trying to stop himself from killing the guy. "So is this the guy you told me not to tell?" Soshi smiled an evil grin. "Y-yes." Shimana managed to say with a smile. "Kakashi, Shimana told me about you…" Shimana started to panic. Kakashi then heard Soshi whisper to Shimana, "If you come home with me again, I won't tell him…" Shimana's face went uneasy. "And you better stop giving off clues… honey…" Shimana quickly threw on a smile. "I'm going home Kakashi-kun! Talk to you later!"_

_As Shimana and Soshi ran out, Kakashi kicked the wall leaving an indent. 'Why him… Why am I jealous? WHAT IS HE DOING TO HER!!!'_

Kakashi snapped back to life then sat next to Shimana's bedside.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. WILL UPDATE SOON.**


	3. Chapter 3

Do you miss thee? Ch 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

© Kakashi4love

'Could this be happening?' Kakashi thought, while Shimana's eyes slowly opened. Kakashi could see the whites of her eyes, and her shimmering black pupils. She was looking straight at him. He could hear her breathing; she closed her eyes and opened them again. "…Who…" She said in a faint whisper, closing her eyes again, "…who stole it…" Kakashi stared at her, "Stole what?" But it was too late, she had already gone unconscious.

The door had suddenly been opened and a figure was quickly next to him. "Kakashi, what did she just say?" It was Tsunade, she wasn't very happy either. "She said 'who stole it?' But I don't really understand what she meant." Kakashi was still worrying, 'Stole what Shimana? Is it valuable?' "Kakashi, do you know, as her best friend, what her dearest item? Think hard, please, Kakashi." Kakashi closed his eyes…

_"KAKASHI!!!" Shimana exclaimed after Kakashi took down a cup for her. "WHAAAAT?" he joked back. "You just ruined my pride!!!" Kakashi chuckled, "Pride? No one can take away __your__ pride, you have the most." Shimana shook her head, "When some one else does something for me, when I could do it myself, it hurts my pride__. My pride is my second most valuable thing." Shimana extended the peace sign and opened a wide grin, "But I'll never surrender to tell you my most!" She closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, "Beat ya can't catch me!" _

_Kakashi chased her for hours until she sat to take a nap in a tree at the training grounds. He jumped up next to her, "Surrender?" She smiled, "Sure, my most valuable thing is…" and just like that, she was asleep. 'So peaceful when she's asleep…' Kakashi gazed at her, then changed his mind, 'Aw, who am I kidding, she's so funny.' He smirked. Shimana was sleeping mouth open, and a bit of saliva at the tip of her mouth, and she had her arms sprawled anywhere, and she had her hair tangled. Who could not think that was funny? Kakashi picked her up, 'I will find out that number one thing.'_

"I remember that she said," Kakashi started, "That her 2nd most valuable thing is her pride, but she never told me her first." Tsunade glared at him, "...very well…" Then there was a knock on the door, 'oh great' Kakashi thought, 'another person…' The door opened, revealing the figure. There was a hush of silence in the room.

There stood a man with a dark black suit and his blond hair in professional style. Tsunade turned and looked at the person, "Nakuto Tomosuki, I'm glad you came you see your daughter." Kakashi eyes open quickly in shock. 'This… This… is her father…' The anger had gone to his head, him standing up, and not intending respect. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT LEFT HER TO DIE!!"

_Shimana looked at Kakashi one morning at her place, "Kakashi-kun… I heard your father had… had died for the sake of his comrades." Kakashi calmly stared blankly into her kitchen, memorizing everything in the room to have a clearer vision of it in the future, "Yes, Hatake Sakumo, he had committed suicide to save his comrades lives." There were green walls and a window with a gray pane. "I wish my father would do something like that for me…" All her curtains had been __silky and silver. "What ever do you mean, your father had probably had." _

_Shimana looked away from her water and at Kakashi. "I am sure he hadn't. When I was only 6 years of age I had went on a trip with my father. The day had been long and we were both exhausted, and then the ninjas of one of the nearby villages had attacked. It wasn't that we had stood a chance at all but my father had still fled. I can remember his shoes still on the ground next to me. He had run for HIS life… not mine. I screamed for him, but I had to face the crucial beating. I had remembered a tactic from one of the books I had read; to play dead. So all the pain they had inflicted I had to act as if I was lifeless. And I did, not even a squeal." By then Kakashi's face was spun around and concentrated on Shimana, "Shimana-__chan__…" She had looked away, put hand her arm extended showing one brutal wound that had left a scar, "I never forgave my father. This may be the only scar I have to prove it… but he had left me to die…" _

Tomosuki had token one step and another and yet another until he had reached his daughter's bedside. "I don't ever want her to forgive me… and I can never forgive myself for treating her like I did. I had fled for my life… when I should have fled for hers. When I had gotten the message about my daughter I had to come here and she her alive. I had to see my only family…" tears had rolled down this man's face, "I had to see my own family one more time…" Tsunade clapped, "Wonderful speech Tomosuki. Now I need to have a word with Kakashi." Shizune stepped in and stood watch on Shimana and her father while Tsunade led Kakashi out of the room.

When the door had closed, Kakashi was pinned against the wall, his neck in contact with Tsunade's hand. With a scowl she snapped, "How dare you just yell at her father like that. That is Nakuto Tomosuki, the only man in the world that has been in every war and survived." Kakashi was able to gasp, "Release me Lady Hokage." She released his neck and gravity pulled him to the ground. "Explain yourself Hatake Kakashi." He stood up not a trace of fear in his eyes, "I despise that man for what he had done to my friend. Leave one to die while fleeing for one's own life is selfish and unforgivable." Tsunade slapped him, "I believe you had done something as foolish as that as a child." "LADY HOKAGE I CANNOT FORGIVE THAT MAN! HE WAS A GROWN MAN WHO FLED FOR HIS LIFE AND DIDN'T GIVE A CARE ABOUT HIS DAUGHTER!"

Tomosuki stepped out of the room and looked at Kakashi. "Shizune! Why didn't you keep him in there?!" Shizune stumbled through the door, "Sorry, I couldn't stop him Lady Tsunade." Tomosuki took Kakashi's and something on his palm. He closed Kakashi's hand before he could take a good look at it. "I trust you to take care of my daughter better than I ever had. I respect you with my family secrets, and my family it's self. I will not allow anyone but you to wed my daughter." Tsunade had stumbled backward and so did Shizune, "WED YOUR DAUGHTER!!" Kakashi nodded and put the object in his pocket, "Good day Sir."

It had not even one day and three people had acknowledged his love for Shimana; Zanoru Soshi, Nakuto Tomosuki, and Lady Tsunade. But the thought of him telling her himself was unthinkable. He had no power before, not even the control to say "Be safe".

* * *

**_REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!! WILL UPDATE SOON!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Do you miss thee? Ch 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

© Kakashi4love

Kakashi woke up and slumped to his bath room, as always, and then started the shower. It had been 2 months and Shimana's wounds had healed, even though she hadn't woken up yet. Kakashi's grief had built up, and his mood hadn't been the same it was before. It was 6:00am and the sun wasn't showing; a heavy thunderstorm. The key Shimana's father had given him, so far, had no purpose. It was still sitting next to his bed, the dust had even settled around and atop of it.

Kakashi had eaten and went to the monument, following his normal schedule. At the monument he stood and gazed upon the names. "Obito-kun… forgive me… same as you Rin-san…" The rain poured on him, the sound echoing through out the field. There was no practice today and the visiting hours at the hospital were short. He sighed, remembering his father, comrades, and teacher. His love was in a coma, and his heart was damaged. He had already sworn to himself to never pledge forgiveness to soul because of the way he had treated Shimana. The words echoed in his head again, _"Konichiwa, Kakashi-kun!"_ Curse him, why did he have such a cowardly heart?

At 9:00am he had walked away from the monument and headed to Konohagakure Hospital. "Hello Hatake-senpai," The nurse greeted him with a bow, "Shimana's heart rate is starting to get back to normal; that is a relief on all of us." Kakashi's eyes closed making room for his usual grin under his cloth mask, "Excellent!" He sped, but still in a walking sort of way, to Nakuto Shimana's room. The nurses all knew his name and greeted him with a smile. When he entered the room there stood Tsunade and Shizune, they stopped by every week or so.

"Kakashi, hello. It seems as though Shimana-chan shall awake soon. Glad aren't we?" Tsunade spoke with a thought but a smirk. Kakashi smiled when he really didn't feel like, at least the tenth time that day, and replied, "I had heard, and everyday I shall still stand by her side." Tonta, Tsunade's pig, let out an oink. Shizune smiled, "Her wounds have healed, and all she needs is to see you again!" Tsuande chuckled, "And then there will be a wedding in the little town called Konohagakure. If Hatake decides to tell his love his true feelings." Shizune sighed and led Tsunade out, "You know he's been through enough leave the poor man alone Lady Tsunade." Kakashi waved out to them, "Thank you Lady Hokage and Shizune-san."

He made his way to Shimana's bedside once again. They had taken her breather off and she was now breathing on her own, it could be any day that her eyes would open and he could bask in happiness. He might not be able to strongly declare his undivided love, but he would be able to tell her how much he missed her. He would apologize for his cruel words which were truly not meant to hurt her, and she would forgive him. The perfect ending, even if he had never gotten to say he loves her.

A nurse walked in, "Hatake-senpai, hello again. It's Nakuto Shimana's check up time, do you mind stepping out for awhile?" Kakashi nodded and stepped out, leaning against the wall. Naruto walked up soaked with water, "Kakashi-sensei, man is it pouring out there!" Kakashi let out a chuckle, "Yep, I was out there." Naruto shook his head and announced, "How's Shimana-sensei?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head, an old habit, "They say she might be waking up soon, isn't that great?"

Naruto showed a tooth filled grin, "That's awesome! Then she can help us train again!" Kakashi saw the tops of his cheek bones turn slight pink. It happened when he smiled. Naruto had his eyes closed and his arms crossed, thinking really hard, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, how did Shimana-sensei start practicing with us anyway. All I remember is me yelling at her because she was watching us practice. Then from then on she came to practice with you… Did you make a deal or something with her?" Kakashi scratched his head and laid his hand on his neck, "well…" His visible eye closed, showing that he was smiling, "Not really, I decided to join her in her run…"

_Shimana stood at her house admiring the darkness that surrounded her. It was about time for her to start her run, but there was weird feeling __in __her gut telling her it was going to be different. Maybe it was that damn little blond boy that yelled at her; maybe he was going to make sure she wasn't lying. 'But why would that matter to me if he doesn't believe me? He's just a dumb little boy.' She sighed and started to stretch. _

_After her stretches she ran up the Hokage __Mountain__ and__ stopping at the top of the __4__th__Hokage's__ face she looked across the village; her grave ground. With a heart breaking sigh she sat on the rock formation and gathered her chakra. She sensed the presence of a strong chakra, behind her. She quickly flashed hand sings and disappeared appearing behind a man. There was a kunai to his throat and her hand on a sword clung to her side. She noticed the man was the teacher of that group she saw the day before, 'Damn it… I made a fool of myself again.' _

_Kakashi quickly turned after a moment of motionless silence and pinned the small woman to the mountain. __He towered over her; she must've been around 5'6". Her eyes were a lonely black, reminding him of his past. Her hair was up to her chin angling downward, the sliver streaks adding flare to the attention attracting blue. Her face was turning slight red, either from anger or embarrassment, but it didn't turn his attention away from her thin, but __sexy __red, lips. He wanted them, but he knew he couldn't have them. "Name's Hatake Kakashi, I was wondering if I could join you in your jog."_

_Shimana was pinned against a wall by a __6' man she didn't know, but she some how was examining him. He had a hard and concentrated jaw, she could tell from the silk mask he wore. His eye was black and empty, and his hair was the total opposite; silver and it looked like he could pull it into a ponytail. She wanted to sift through that hair, rub his scalp, and kiss his forehead. She wanted to press he hands against his wide chest, and she wanted to pull down that mask and kiss him deeply. 'Damn it girl… focus… he asked you a damn question. Wait a second WAS HE JUST MIMICKING ME?!' "HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? MIMICKING ME AND PINNING ME ON A WALL!" _

_Kakashi chuckled, "You didn't have a temper the time Naruto yelled at you, did something happen today?" __"IF SOMETHING DID WHY WOULD I TELL YOU?" "Well can I jog with you?" Shimana thought, her legs trembling from the pressure on her wrists, "Only if you promise to see me everyday__." Kakashi smiled, "Alright."_

Kakashi smiled remembering the feeling of making that promise, and of how he was so close to her. Naruto snapped his fingers, "YO! Kakashi-sensei, the nurse said it's okay to go in." Kakashi shook his head back to reality, "Thanks Naruto, see ya later."

Kakashi stepped into Shimana's room. There she lay with her face peaceful, her lips' color faded, her skin pale, and her hair color turning dull. "Shimana-chan. I remembered the day we made the promise. Your hair's duller, your lips have lost their flare, and your eyes looks lonelier than before. But I still want to brush your hair when you wake up, kiss your lips, and gaze into your eyes." His pulse quickened and his muscles throbbed. 'Damn... this was my entire fault still…' The guilt strained in the bottom of his heart, 'I should've never said that… Damn…'

After 2 hours in the hospital, he was told it was time to leave. He walked down the aisle and listened into the conversations in all the rooms he passed with his sharingan. "It's alright… You'll get better I promise Honey." "But mommy… It hurts…"

"Doctor… how's he doing?" "He's perfectly healthy now." "Oh My God! Thank you!"

"You saved my life…" Kakashi heard a silence… kind of… "I love you… never get hurt again…"

With a sighed he slid open the door and left with a mourning heart. The words echoed in his mind, _"__Konichiwa__, Kakashi-kun!" _

_"Hello, Shimana-chan. How are you today?" Kakashi replied with joy. Shimana always cheered him up. "Perfect! I finally have an ANBU mission!" Shimana squealed in happiness, jumping a little as she did. Kakashi's eye widened, "Today?" "YES!" Kakashi's mind raced, 'she can't go on a mission, she's might get hurt.' Kakashi couldn't admit his feeling for her just yet. "Shimana__-__chan__… __be__ careful… okay?"_

_Shimana's face glowed with pride, nodding, "Okay!" Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, 'I have to tell her…' Shimana's face was pressed against Kakashi's chest, "Kakashi-kun, are you okay?" Kakashi panicked, and the worst words to say, came out. "I'm just giving you our last hug, because you're definitely going to die. You're way too weak." Shimana's eyes drooped and she pushed away from Kakashi, smiling. "I won't miss you," she murmured, and ran off._

_Kakashi stood, surprised at the words that came from his mind, out of HIS mouth. 'What was that Kakashi? Please be dreaming… OH GOD __DAMN__ IT! WAKE UP!' He shook his head over and over again. He saw her legs rapidly moving in front of the other, her getting farther and farther away. She couldn't have been leaving. He had to wake up from his dream. _

Kakashi fell to his knees, panting and sweating. 'Damn dream…' He hated that flash back, doesn't matter how happy he was at that time. The rain poured over his body, making his muscles tighten every time a rain drop hit his skin. "Why…" He questioned himself, "Why am I an idiot… why do I always lose the ones I hold dear… Why was I born if all I do is build a relationship and let it fall to the ground?" Lightening struck, sending the sound of thunder rumbling through out the village. He bowed closer to the ground, his hair touching it and the tips getting covered in mud. His head was held by his hands, "Why…" He cried and cursed, unable to control the feeling of guilt that swarmed inside of him.

"DAMN IT!" He screamed and stood up. His facial expression was normal and his natural gestures were normal, even though he had just lost it after walking out of a hospital. Luckily no one was out because of the pouring rain. He slowly made his way to his apartment, his muscles pounded and pained under his clothes. He needed a trip to the Hot springs, but they were closed due to the rain.

He opened his door and stepped in closing and locking the door behind him. He walked into this bathroom and turned his bathtub faucet on full power. The steaming water filled the tub quickly and Kakashi undressed twice as fast. He slammed off the faucet and set himself in the water. His skin burned but his muscles calmed a slight bit. He pulled his head underneath the water and let his face burn. The mud on his hair softly floated to the depth of his bath.

His head burst through the surface; he was panting, his eyes were red, and his hair was raining water droplets. His cock throbbed, from another wild dream. Damn were his hormones everywhere today. The memories flashed in his mind, unable to grip onto the happiest ones. His pain had finally gotten to him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Do you miss thee? Ch 5**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

© Kakashi4love

When Kakashi awoke the next morning he was sprawled out across his bed. His eyes were heavy and swollen, while his face was dry and his throat was sore. His heart thudded against his chest, and his legs trembled. He had another terrible dream… He didn't even want to think about it. He could control himself more today, but yesterday he had lost absolutely all his power.

He slumped out of his bed and looked at the side table with a clock on it. It read 2:00 am; so he decided he might as well see Obito and Rin and talk to them. He slipped into his clothes and put on his headband and mask. While he stepped out of his house he noticed the sky was completely clear…

_Shimana and Kakashi sat on top of the 4__th__Hokage's__ head staring out into the clear sky. "Kakashi-kun… Do you think I'll go up to heaven when I die?" Kakashi turned and looked at the day dreaming girl next to him, and then back up at the sky, "Well… If heaven's real, then yes. You're the best person I've ever met." Shimana shook her head, "When I was a teenager I always stole from local villages… I'm not so sure I can go up there… And how can you say "if" heaven is real?"__ Kakashi closed his eyes, 'No matter how many times you mess up… you still the best person in the world… and heaven wouldn't be heaven with out you… It'd be as much torture as hell.' "__W__ell… No one ever knows for sure where you go after you die… and Shimana-__chan__… your still __the best person I've ever met."_

_Kakashi turned and look at Shimana who was staring back at him, "And if you don't believe me… close your eyes… and I'll show you…" Shimana closed her eyes and waited, with her red lips pointing up toward his mouth. She had no idea what was going to happen. Kakashi slid down his mask and put his headband over her eyes. "I'll keep my eyes closed Kakashi-kun." "Well either way you won't see…" His mind was set on one thing and one thing only. _

_Kakashi moved his lips close to Shimana's nearly touching them, and holding her head in place with one hand. His other hand was rested on her leg. He lightly blew breath onto her lips, feeling her exhale with hesitation. "Believe me yet?" Shimana was frozen, but managed to whisper, "Not yet…" His lips were a millimeter away from hers…_

Kakashi snapped back to life when he leaned forward remembering that, which caused him to fall to the ground. He stood up quickly and brushed himself off. He continued to walk on toward the memorial stone, '… Shimana-chan… Shimana-chan… I'm sorry… I'm very very sorry…'

When he reached the stone he knelt down to it, running his fingers over his comrades' names and his sensei's name also. "Please don't let her name be added here… please don't her life end… please… Obito-kun… Please convince them to save her life… Rin-san… you too… Shimana-chan needs to live… I'll give up my life…" He bowed and stayed there for awhile, begging them to spare her life. "I love her more than life itself…"

At 9:00 he headed to the hospital, him being greeted as usual, but he still swiftly made his way to Shimana's room. He opened the door and saw her sitting up slowly spooning gelatin into her mouth. A heartfelt smile spread across his face, "Shimana-chan! You're awake!" Shimana's expression was blank, "I'm sorry sir, but you must be mistaking me for some one else… I'm Nakuto Shimana. I've been here for a couple months now; well that's what Lady Tsunade said. So please direct yourself to the front desk and ask for who ever you're looking for." Kakashi was dumbfounded, "Shimana-chan? Don't you remember me? Hatake Kakashi?" She frowned, "Sir, I've never met you before in my life, I don't want you in here, and do I have to get a nurse to escort you out?"

Kakashi's expression was unable to name, "SHIMANA-CHAN!! NAKUTO SHIMANA-CHAN!! IT'S ME HATAKE KAKASHI!!! DON'T JOKE AROUND WITH ME!!" Shimana didn't lose it like she did when he talked to her, she was calm like she was with everyone else, "Sir, I'm sorry you must leave." She stepped out of her bed, slowly walking toward him and placing her hand on his chest. Gently she pushed Kakashi in the doorway, trying to lead him out. Kakashi firmly took grasp of her shoulders and yelled, "SHIMANA-CHAN!! WHAT'S WITH YOU!!" She was apparently mad, but still not showing it. Quickly she pushed forward, throwing Kakashi into the wall across from her door, "Touch me and I will tell the Hokage, Now never enter my room again."

She turned around, the gown she wore lifting up and falling down gently, and with her foot she kicked the door closed. Kakashi watched confused, "Did… I… just hear that correctly…" he looked at his hands, "And… did I really do that… what happened to… to that clear night promise…"

_His lips pressed against hers, and right then it was like the world was frozen, time had stopped, and his life had finally began. He removed his lips from hers and there was a silence. Shimana pressed closer to him, kissing him back, not wanting anything in the world to end at that moment. Her hands found their way to his f__ace and she caressed his cheek. She stopped kissing him and they sat in silence. Kakashi had to open his eyes and stare at her beautiful lips, the ones he finally had a chance to kiss, even though Shimana couldn't see a thing. _

_"Promise me something Kakashi…" "Yes… anything Shimana…" He said still shaken by the kiss he had gotten back. Shimana's tears swept out from under the headband, "Never abandon me… Stay with me… Don't leave me alone…" Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and held her close to himself, "Yes Shimana… I promise… but promise__please never forget me… even if you decide to hate me…" Shimana shivered from the cold breeze, "Of course Kakashi…"_

Kakashi remembered that she acted like nothing ever happened like that, but she knew about the promises. He was still staring at his hand, 'How could I have grabbed her that way… I can't be like Soshi… no… but why… why… Shimana… why?' His face fell into his hands, "Shimana-chan…"

"HATAKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE! NAKUTO IS AWAKE!" It was Tsunade. "Yes, I know Lady Hokage. She has amnesia…" Tsunade laughed, "Nice one, Hatake! She remembers me, Shizune, Jiraiya, and even that Soshi character! So she must remember you!" Kakashi's eyes grew wide, 'Only me… Why only me… What'd I do?' His head shot up, "Lady Hokage, She said she's never seen me in her life… She doesn't remember me…" Shizune looked at Tsunade with a worried look, and then at Kakashi, "You're the only one… Sorry Hatake-san."

Tsunade looked upon him with a look of confusion, "I don't know why that would happen, but deal with it Hatake, there are other fish in the sea." Shizune sighed and led her into the room, knowing that she would make things worse. Kakashi sat there, his pulse slowing down, in the sudden depression. 'Shimana… I still won't abandon you.'

He stood up and paced his way to the front doors and walked out, talking to himself. "Kakashi… You must've done something wrong… oh… no…"

_"__Konichiwa__, Kakashi-kun!"_

_"Hello, Shimana-chan. How are you today?" Kakashi replied with joy. Shimana always cheered him up. "Perfect! I finally have an ANBU mission!" Shimana squealed in happiness, jumping a little as she did. Kakashi's eye widened, "Today?" "YES!" Kakashi's mind raced, 'she can't go on a mission, she's might get hurt.' Kakashi couldn't admit his feeling for her just yet. "Shimana-__chan__… __be__ careful… okay?"_

_Shimana's face glowed with pride, nodding, "Okay!" Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, 'I have to tell her…' Shimana's face was pressed against Kakashi's chest, "Kakashi-kun, are you okay?" Kakashi panicked, and the worst words to say, came out. "I'm just giving you our last hug, because you're definitely going to die. You're way too weak." Shimana's eyes drooped and she pushed away from Kakashi, smiling. "I won't miss you," she murmured, and ran off._

Kakashi's flash back brought him back into deep misery, IT WAS HIS FAULT.


End file.
